


The Titan Slayer

by NoCopingMecha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canonical Character Death, Comedy, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Romance, Small Towns, Smut, it will get ugly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoCopingMecha/pseuds/NoCopingMecha
Summary: "Erwin?" His voice is small, almost as if he doesn't want to say what's on his mind. He breaths in, hands tightly clutching the blanket covering his bare legs. Levi closes his eyes, breathing out. "I keep seeing you die in my dreams; no, they're more like nightmares." It comes out heavily. He chokes back for a second, looking up at Erwin. "And I'm the one that's killing you."





	

 

Silence. 

That's what every author wants and craves. Nowadays, it's almost impossible to have a bit of quiet, as many people like to spend their days talking about life in a very clear and loud tone.  Everyone always chats about the same old stuff; about their job - their life. The cars are a problem too, honking every time they get the chance.  

Erwin doesn't blame does people, knowing they have to fill their social needs. He has ones of his own. From finishing a draft each week to rewarding himself with a cigarette. His family told him a long time ago to stop smoking, fearing for his health. Frances, his mother, is the one to complain the most. 

Each and every single time, she would yell at him over the phone, telling Erwin that she doesn't want to be here longer than her son. But other ways, his mother is a great woman, wanting the best for him And that may be one of the reasons he's moving back to that quiet town. 

Erwin already has enough of the busy city life, wanting nothing more than a bit of peace. Being stuck in a small apartment, far away from the large plains and forests, as he slowly realized, is not his thing. He had already put his stuff into the boxes, laying them next to the door.  

Now the apartment is just an empty place with a kitchen, a sofa, and a bed. That is all. The gray walls that used to be covered in photos and paintings are now bland, just a few holes left in them. 

He will be honest; Erwin won't miss the screaming from neighbors from the left and the moans and banging of the bed from the right. Or rather load car drivers shouting at others to speed up. And that's what is happening out of his window at the moment. He has every reason to hate them. 

Sighing, he grabs a cigarette from the box, lighting it and bringing it to his mouth. He leans back against his chair, peeking out the window. He won't miss the street lamps that stars will replace. He just won't. 

_

"Are you sure we got everything?" 

Mike was always that kind of person to ask twice, then to have to return and get it. 

It has been two years since Erwin last saw Mike and that man hasn't changed a bit. He was still tall as a tree, a what seemed to be a mop instead of hair, and a nose better than a Labrador's. He was still the same old guy he grew up with in the town. 

He had other friends there too. Hange, Nile and other more. 

And then there was Levi, five years younger than him. In all honesty, he was forced to play with him, as his parents loved to go to the teashop owned by his family. He remembers that at the age of seven, he was forced to look after a small two-year-old man with a pair of lungs that could scream for hours. He was demanding, pushy, and a little bit selfish. But in the end, it went well. Erwin began to get used to taking care of the kid rather than sitting with the adults and listening to stories.

The five of them always hanged out together, exploring the vast forest together that still surrounds the town. The trees there were perfect for building treehouses. And that's what they did most of the time, making their bases. 

A small smile crept up onto his lips, remembering how Hange once spend the night in one of the houses, refusing to go home, so she could look after an old cat that had found shelter there. 

The start of the car engine had snapped him out of his thought. He quickly glanced back at the building, his eyes landing on the window of his apartment. He has spent their three good years, his career as a writer raising up. 

"So, are you excited to see everyone again?" Mike asked, turning on the radio. Erwin nodded. "Yeah, I wonder who changed the most since I left the town. But looking back at the time I last saw all of you, and I bet no one changed at all." A laugh escaped Mike's lips, a grin spreading on them. 

For a minute it was silent as Mike tried to concrete on getting out of the city and onto the highway. For all he knows, Mike was in the city once, maybe twice in his whole life. 

"Yeah, you're right about that. No one changed. Nile is still the same old guy. Hange too, but dear God, that woman is sometimes driving me crazy. She has two cats now. I wonder if she's planning on making her house a shelter," he stopped for a second, looking around before continuing to drive. "And Levi, don't even get me started. He's still short as he was when he was ten. Out of shits and giggles, Hange had measured him a few weeks ago. The fact that he grew one centimeter wanted to make her throw a party. Still, 160cm isn't much." 

Erwin laughs, not being able to imagine how much Levi probably wanted to punch Hange. 

And that was it. Mike and Erwin ended up being silent the rest of the ride. And thankfully, it wasn't the awkward type of silence. Mike was never the kind of person to talk much, rather spending his time somewhere quite. 

The ride to Trost had taken about two hours, plus one bathroom stop at a motor rest. 

Erwin had to admit, returning home was a bit weird. He got used to living alone with his kitchen and bathroom. But this was the price Erwin has to pay. Finally, the car stopped next to the two story house that he had lived in for 19 years. 

The moment they stopped, he saw four people sitting on the front porch, chatting away. Two of them were parents, and another two were Hange and Nile. 

As soon as Hange has seen the car, she ran straight to it, almost ripping the doors away. " Welcome home, you giant!" she screamed, jumping into his arms and giving him a hug. Maybe is she squeezed him a bit more, Erwin would die of asphyxiation. Nile's welcome was a bit tamer, just a shake of the hand and a pat on the back. "It's good to see you again, Erwin." 

His mother was a different story. Standing up, she walked right up to him. No tears, no smiles. Just a serious face. "I hope you don't have cigarettes there." Erwin quickly shook his head, smiling. That was enough for her, as she walked up to him and hugged him too. 

And this is what he missed the most - his family.

- 

Unpacking had to be the most stressful part of the day, as it took about two hours just even to put the boxes into the places they belonged. Thankfully, his room was still furnished, minus the bed. Sadly, Mike had broken it one day when they were having a childish fight in his room. The bed ended up in the trash and Erwin was sleeping on the floor for the next year and a half. 

After moving everything where it should be and Mike helping Erwin re-building the bed he took from Sina, they all went home, seeing as it was getting late.  

His father had brought up the theme during dinner.

"You should go say hi to Levi. He's down with some sickness, so he didn't come," his father said, laying his fork down, "he lives alone ever since Kenny died, so I think it will be nice of you." 

Erwin nodded, taking another bite of the chicken. So that's why he wasn't here when he got back. Erwin thought that maybe he has was forgotten or something like that.

The moment he finished eating, his mother had sent him out the door, handing him a bag full of who know what, adding that he mostly lives on tea and that poor thing is practically just skin and bones,  before closing the door behind him.

The walk to his house was rather short, taking in that he knew the city like the back of his hand. The streets were the same; the houses were the same. And he couldn't be happier. As Erwin looked up, his eyes widened a bit. It felt like decades since he last saw a sky full of stars. It was almost as if he was a kid again, sitting at night with his friends in the treehouse, watching the stars. 

When he reached the door, sighed, shifting a bit away from the door before ringing the bell. And the second he did, a dog started barking. And by the sound of it, he had to have a large breed living with him in that tiny one story house. It was confirmed when the doors opened, and a German Shepard ran outside, all it's attention set on him. 

The moment he looked up the door, he got welcomed with a hug that almost sends him to the ground. The dog goes into a frenzy, trying to figure out what was going on, barking even louder. 

But that didn't matter at the moment because Erwin was sure he was going to choke to death soon. The arms around his neck grew tighter, and Erwin had to peel him away. 

"I missed you too, but Levi, I would love to live to see the next day." Erwin has to laugh, and finally, Levi puts his hands away and grabs the dog by the collar, pulling him back inside. He then invites Erwin in, a tiny smile that was nearly there appearing on his face. "Damn, how long was it? Three years? I have to say; I almost began to miss you." 

He takes the plastic bag from Erwin's hands, looking at the content inside before walking into the kitchen and placing in onto the counter. "Take your shoes off. I cleaned the house today." Erwin does, making his way to the living room. The room was spotless. 

"My dad said you're sick. Maybe you should be in bed and not clean," Erwin said, sitting down on the sofa. He knew that Levi always liked to keep his place clean. Ever since they were little, Levi would always complain whenever he ended up getting dirty. 

"Would you like tea?" His voice calls from the kitchen and Erwin replies with a yes. It's been ages since he saw Levi. Erwin always had a soft spot for the younger man, taking care of him for about five years. Kenny was mostly busy, and he has no idea where his mother is. 

A soft smile crossed his lips as tea Levi put tea on the table. There was silence for a while before Levi grabbed a blanket a threw it over himself. It was noticeable the very moment when he was him that he was quite sick. His skin was a lot paler than usually, and his voice rasped. 

"So, how was life in the big city?" Erwin immediately took the chance, describing every tiny detail of his day and how it looked there. And by the look on Levi's face, he was listening. He took a sip of the tea, before asking him almost the same question.

"Well, life was good these past three years. Hange and Mike have often been visiting, but Nile is busy with his family.  Maria is expecting her third child." 

As much as it didn't look like it, Nile was always a family man. Every time something was up, he would spend his time at home rather than with them. And over the years, it's been like that most of the time.  

They talked for another hour or so, drinking tea and telling each other long stories. Around ten, Erwin got up from the seat and got ready to leave, putting his shoes on. 

"Tell your mother that I'm glad she gave you the food. She knows well that I can't cook to save my life. Let alone bake. Fuck, that would probably be the end of my house if I tried."

And Erwin laughs at the idea. He puts on his hoodie and turns around, waving. "See you tomorrow. I will bring Hange too." 

"Dear God, please don't."  

Levi then waves back at him, closing the doors. And Erwin can't help but smile. Yes, it is nice being home again after a long time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. I hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you did, because I would love feedback on this.


End file.
